Arte de amar
by MekDraco
Summary: Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo algo y tuve que hacerme una cuenta nueva pero ...Korra es una aprendiz muy dedicada al karate y Asami la heredera de Industrias Futuro, Korra vive bajo los títulos de la sociedad donde amar a tu mismo sexo es una abominación pero las palabras de su mejor amiga Kuvira y un encuentro con Asami la harán cambiar...¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**Arte de amar**

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_ **Encuentro**

Korra, una mujer alta como de unos 1.70 con una tez morena, cabellera café y ojos azulinos cristalinos, es una mujer que se dedica al karate, desde niña siempre estuvo practicando deportes, por eso es que ella es muy popular tanto en hombres como, en algunas mujeres, su cuerpo bien definido es muy atractivo y su actitud es tan agradable y tranquila, siempre ha sido muy directa cuando quiere o siente algo, ama a los animales y tiene una perrita llamada Naga, quien desde cachorra ha sido la confidente de Korra desde sus travesuras hasta sus momentos más vergonzosos, simplemente una verdadera amistad, a pesar de todas estas características de la joven mujer de 21 años, ella nunca ha experimentado ese sentimiento llamado "amor", tuvo varias relaciones pero ninguna funcionó y cuando creyó que su relación con Mako lograría algo, todo se retrocedió en el momento que él le pidió compromiso, ella estaba totalmente consciente de que nunca ha sido una buena novia, siempre trataba a sus novios como sus mejores amigos, cuando los besaba se sentía rara, nunca sintió ese "cosquilleo de mariposas" en su estómago, aunque hoy en día Mako es su mejor amigo junto con su hermano Bolin, aunque ella lo tenga todo, una excelente familia, unos buenos amigos que son como sus hermanos, una linda mascota y muchos fans y montones de medallas y premios por las competencias, ella siente un vacío enorme que es como algunos dicen "tenerlo todo pero sentirse que no tienes nada".

-Durante la práctica-

Korra: Esto es tan aburrido…Hoy el sensei quiere que le enseñe a los nuevos pero terminé 20 minutos antes…-Decía recostada de la pared y fija su mirada por la ventana- que edificio tan enorme…Industrias Futuro, la mejor compañía tecnológica del mundo…-Susurraba-

Kuvira: Korra, ¿puedes practicar conmigo? –Decía con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

Kuvira es una de las pocas mejores amigas que tiene Korra, se conocen desde los 18 años gracias a que Kuvira salvó a Tonraq quien viene siendo el padre de Korra de unos maleantes que aparentemente estaban drogados, desde ese día han sido inseparables aunque, Kuvira tiene otras intenciones con ella.

Empezaron a practicar los katas y unas que otras posiciones básicas del Karate-Do como el zen kutsu dachi que al inicio suele ser una posición bastante incómoda y dolorosa pero para Kuviera y Korra eso era como respirar, no les costaba nada, empezaron a pelear y Korra evitaba todos los ataques de Kuvira con kakiwake uke y el jodan age uke ya que sabe que los ataques de la joven de cabellera negra y con un lindo lunar debajo de su ojo derecho le gustaban mucho los ataques comandados por puños o saltos pero no obstante su concentración se vino abajo cuando por accidente al esquivar un golpe de la susodicha observó una silueta por la ventana y vio algo que la dejó petrificada.

Korra: Wow…-Abre sus ojos y pone una expresión de sorpresa- ¡AH! –grita de dolor por el impacto del puño de Kuvira-

Kuvira: ¡¿Ko-Korra estás bien?! –preguntaba desesperada Kuvira ya que nunca Korra ha perdido su concentración en una pelea, ni porque el mundo se cayera ella se lograría distraer-

Korra: -Se sienta y se acaricia la mejilla- Estoy bien…Uhgs tus golpes sí que han mejorado Kuv…-Decía adolorida-

Kuvira: ¿Qué viste? –Decía curiosa-

Korra: Vi a una chica –se ruborizó- me pareció interesante, me pregunto ¿Quién es?, no todos los días ves a una chica con ese brillo tan peculiar, es como si toda ella fuese una estrella –decía felizmente- no sé por qué pero quisiera hablarle.

Kuvira: Oh…Bueno déjame adivinar, ¿alta como de 1.80, ojos verdes y cabello negro?

Korra: ¡Sí!, pero…¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntaba con desdén-

Kuvira: Ella es Asami Sato, heredera de Industrias Futuro, no me parece raro que te guste –decía con un tono algo triste que pasó desapercibido por la morena- después de todo ella es inteligente y muy hermosa, he oído que a diario recibe propuestas de matrimonio.

Korra: ¡Ella no me gusta! –gritó con un alto rubor en su rostro como si fuese una niña- sólo me parece genial, se ve tan amable y es tan elegante, sólo es admiración, seguro tiene novio.

Kuvira: Pues te equivocas, no tiene desde hace un año más o menos, parece que el último chico con el que estuvo le fue infiel con la mujer de limpieza –Decía mientras jugaba con su karategui- ese chico sí que fue un tonto, dejar a una chica así por una ama de llaves –contaba relajadamente- ¿segura que quieres intentar algo con ella? Hasta donde sé ella no siente interés por las chicas.

Korra: ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!, ese tipo _**sí**_ que es un verdadero imbécil…-Decía con un tono frustrado- además, yo no tengo esos gustos extraños…No es que me molesten las personas así pero las chicas no son lo mío, el hombre es con la mujer y la mujer con el hombre, existimos para procrear no para desmoronar la naturaleza –decía seria aunque en el fondo se sintió horriblemente mal por haber dicho tal cosa-

Kuvira: No exactamente, sólo es enamoramiento, no tiene nada de raro, a veces pienso que si todos pudiéramos tener hijos incluso entre nosotros mismos nadie se quejaría con las orientaciones sexuales, pero la sociedad puede llegar a ser tan cruel que piensan que eso es una enfermedad, más enfermos son los que dicen eso y lo divulgan como una enfermedad, porque aunque no se dan cuenta, niegan su naturaleza porque bien en el fondo, ellos se sienten frustrados por vivir bajo las reglas de una sociedad podrida donde si no haces lo que ellos quieren te apartan y te tratan como una cosa rara, ellos saben que quieren estar con una persona de su mismo sexo pero no lo admiten por eso, prefieren arriesgar su propia felicidad tratando de hacer miserables a los que si luchan por ser aceptados –Dijo en un tono claramente molesto y procedió a irse- cuando pienses bien las cosas hablamos, adiós.

-En la casa de Korra-

Todo lo que le dijo Kuvira fue un golpe muy bajo para Korra…Simplemente tenía razón, Korra desde niña tuvo un interés por las chicas por más no quiera aceptarlo, no es porque sus padres odien eso o sea por alguna creencia, sino porque no quiere que sus amigos la rechacen por ese "defecto", pero si realmente son sus amigos, deberían aceptarla tal y como es pero exactamente está presente ese "¿Y si…?" que no para de llenar de dudas la cabeza de la joven morena, más que todo ¿a qué vino aquella actitud de Kuvira? Es la primera vez que hablaban de eso pero ella explotó así sin más.

Korra: ¿Acaso le molestó lo que dije? –Decía mientras cargaba a su fiel canina- Naga, ¿te enojarías conmigo si soy homosexual? –A lo que dijo eso su amiga lamió su cara como si lograra entender lo que ella decía- Hahaha ¡basta! Me das cosquillas –reía en lo que Naga la lamía- mañana será otro día, tal vez se le pase lo de hoy –bostezó y se quedó dormida-

-En la mañana-

Korra: Bueno es hora de ir a la universidad, hoy es mi primer día, espero llevarme bien con la bilogía marina –Decía para salir directo en camino en su Sato móvil para la universidad "4 Naciones"- aún soy muy novata en esto incluso tengo miedo de mi misma en el volante –decía algo preocupada porque pasó su prueba de conducción en lo que se puede llamar "la raya"- ¿Uh? –se detiene y se baja para ayudar a un conductor que se quedó varado debido a un neumático desinflado por unos vidrios- Disculpa, ¿se encuentra bien? –Dijo preocupada-

¿?: No te preocupes, gracias, es sólo que no traje mi neumático de repuesto…-Se voltea para observar a la agradable persona que se detuvo para ofrecerle una ayuda la cual para su sorpresa era muy atractiva…-

Korra: ¡Se-señorita Sato!, ¿desea que le dé una de mis ruedas extras?, _**¿En serio Korra "desea"?, ¿acaso eres su sirvienta?**_ –Pensó-

Asami: Puedes llamarme Asami, es un placer, la verdad si me gustaría que me lo prestaras, prometo darte otro en compensación –Decía con una hermosa sonrisa y con una tierna mirada de aquellos ojos esmeraldinos-

Korra: Me llamo Korra, es una placer Asami –dijo ruborizada y se rascaba la nuca- ya te traigo la rueda…

Asami: ¿Quieres que te ayude a aparcar mejor? Creo que tu auto quedó algo, cómo decirlo…Torcido –decía con una risilla-

Korra: ¡WA! Creo que eso delata que soy mala conductora hahaha –se reían divertidas-

Luego de risas y cuentos ambas cambiaron el neumático del satomóvil de Asami, ella agradecida le ofreció a Korra el ir a su departamento para ofrecerle un desayuno y un café por ayudarle ya que mañana podría darle una rueda nueva, Korra estando nerviosa aceptó su oferta ya que quería pasar más tiempo con ella, es como si ella le transmitiera tranquilidad y felicidad, su voz era como una orquesta de ángeles y eso era lo que más le gustaba, incluso su mirar era perfecto, toda ella era una diosa, pero ¿en qué diablos está pensando Korra?, pensar que una mujer esa una diosa _**NO ES LO CORRECTO**_ , seguro es admiración, no debe pasar de ahí, ella sabe que lo único que le puede gustar es un hombre.

-En el departamento de las oficinas de Industrias Futuro-

Korra: ¿Estás segura? –decía notablemente preocupada debido a que su departamento quedaba justamente donde ella trabajaba-

Asami: No es nada de qué pensar, hoy es mi día libre así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, realmente había salido a pasear hoy, disfruto demasiado el aire cuando corro por las calles en mi auto –decía alegremente- además que fuiste muy hermosa conmigo…-Se sonroja al notar que dijo "hermosa"- bueno es que fue una linda a-a-actitud –decía entre gagueos mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

Korra: No fue nada…Vaya que lugar más lindo…-Decía para evitar ese momento incómodo que de alguna manera la hizo sentir muy bien-

Asami: Espérame aquí en lo que preparo algo –se marcha hacia la cocina dejando a Korra en la sala para que se entretenga con la televisión-

Korra _ **: Bueno entro en 2 horas –pensó-**_

En unos 10 minutos Asami trajo unos cuantos dulces junto algo de café para el disfrute de la morena, para su sorpresa Asami le reveló que desde adolescente le ha encantado cocinar y que casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de poder compartir sus obras culinarias con alguna compañía o amiga, incluso se dio cuenta que Asami nada más es un año mayor que ella con lo joven que aparenta ser, pensaba que tenía unos 19 años, la belleza de esa mujer de cabellera azabache era sin igual…

" _ **Sólo es enamoramiento" escuchaba la voz de Kuvira en sus pensamientos.**_

Asami: Korra, ¿puedes darme tu número para contactarte mañana para darte el neumático?

Korra: _**"Quiero verte más" –pensó-**_ Claro, aquí tienes –le dio su número por una papel-

Asami: También… ¿Podemos pasar un rato juntas? La verdad es que me agradas y quisiera ser tu amiga –Dentro de Korra sintió que algo punzaba en su corazón al oír aquella palabra-

Korra: _**"Tal vez debería decir que no…No quiero desviarme de mi camino… heterosexual…Aunque ella no me ha hecho nada… ¿La culpa es mía por verla de esa forma tan sucia? Es mejor decir que no…Inventaré alguna excusa" –Pensó-**_

" _ **No tiene nada de raro" seguía insistiendo la voz de Kuvira en la mente de la chica de ojos zafiro**_

Asami la miraba curiosa esperando una respuesta por parte de Korra.

Korra: _**"Por el tío abuelo Aang por lo que haré" –Pensó-**_ Claro Asami, _**me gustaría**_ estar contigo –dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella de medio lado, esa sonrisa por la cual ni hombres ni mujeres se resistían-

Asami: Fabuloso –Decía con emoción- ¡entonces será una salida! –Le brillaban los ojos por tanta felicidad que podría decirse que irradiaba en ella-

Korra no sabe si perdió la cabeza pero hay algo que la impulsa estar con aquella chica y siente que su encuentro no fue nada más que una mera casualidad, pero de algo estaba segura ella, _**ESTO NO ES AMOR**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_ **¿Amar del mismo género?...Suena genial.**

-Mensajes de texto-

 _ **De: Asami Sato**_

 _ **Para: Korra**_

 _ **-Asami: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque central? Quisiera verte practicando y ahí hay espacio suficiente 3**_

 _ **-Korra: Suena genial :D**_

 _ **-Asami: Y luego de que practiques…Quieres… ¿Un picnic? c:**_

 _ **-Korra: ¡Claro! ¡Quiero seguir probando tus platillos! *O***_

 _ **-Asami: Haré todos los que desees, sólo pídemelo 3 ;)**_

En ese momento Korra se sintió totalmente extraña, su rostro empezaba a arder y no podía evitar sonreír ante ello, seguro sólo se siente a gusto porque Asami es buena persona…O eso piensa ella.

-Señorita Korra –decía alguien mayor- por favor preste atención –decía con el ceño fruncido-

-Korra: Lo siento Profesor Tenzin –decía algo asustada ya que no sólo es su profesor, también es su tío, seguramente le iba a sermonear al llegar a casa _ **\- ¿Ahora que lo recuerdo, no es hoy después de clase que la veré a ella? Además…Le debo mostrar mis músculos… –pensó-**_

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

-Mensajes de texto-

 _ **De: Asami Sato**_

 _ **Para: Korra**_

 _ **-Asami: Gracias por lo de hoy Korra 3 prometo devolverte el favor mañana ;)**_

 _ **-Korra: Hahaha no te preocupes, aunque me siento cool, digo, ¿qué hubiera pasado sin mi ayuda? ;3**_

 _ **-Asami: Si sigues presumida esa rueda la usarás de collar 3 formarás parte de una sección de moda creada por ti de Industrias Futuro 3**_

 _ **-Korra: ¡Lo siento dictadora! D':**_

 _ **-Asami: ¡Así me gusta! :D Korra, ¿practicas algún deporte?**_

 _ **-Korra: Si, wow, ¿tan rápido y ya me acosas? :'D**_

 _ **-Asami: ¡Korra! :C**_

 _ **-Korra: Hahaha si, practico Karate, ¿tanto se nota?**_

 _ **-Asami: La verdad si…Tus brazos se ven muy bien trabajados, se ve muy lindo…:$**_

 _ **-Korra: Gr-Gracias :$ s-si quieres puedo mostrarte mis músculos, si gustas… /**_

 _ **-Asami: De acuerdo, me encantaría…:$ pero yo me encargo de decirte el lugar…Quiero que sea mañana…Así que trae ropa deportiva :3 ve a dormir tienes que estudiar mañana 3 buenas noches linda 3**_

 _ **-Korra: Cl-claro…Buenas noches…Preciosa ;3…**_

 _ **-Fin del flash back-**_

Korra: _**¡DIOS MIO! LE DIJE PRECIOSA A UNA CHICA, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA? ¡Y debo mostrarle mi cuerpo! –Pensó-**_

Luego de las clases de Korra, Asami estaba esperándola fuera de la universidad en su Satomóvil para poder llevarla al parque central de la ciudad, al llegar se sentaron y fueron armando el mantel y la canasta con los alimentos para el picnic, Korra quería quitarle un poco de la comida que Asami había hecho para ellas pero Asami le dio una palmada en la mano ya que si no hacía ejercicio primero esta no le iba a dar nada, ya que quería verla, cosa que a Korra le hizo sonrojar y empezó a quitarse su sudadera para quedarse con su franelilla puesta, usualmente no le importaría pero no quería apestar la sudadera ya que Asami estaba presente y no quería que pensara que huele mal.

-Korra: Bu-bueno aquí voy –empieza a lanzar golpes y algunas patadas –

-Asami: Tus músculos cuando se tensan se ven geniales…-Dijo en un susurro audible-

-Korra: ¿Ah? –Se tropieza con una roca y cae- ¡Auch! –Se mira la herida que se hizo en su brazo-

-Asami: ¡Korra!, ¿te encuentras bien? –Decía Asami muy preocupada-

-Korra: No te preocupes, he recibido peores golpes –Sonríe-

-Asami: Déjame curarte la herida –Revisa su bolso saca algodón con un embase que contiene agua oxigenada-

-Korra: Pareces una farmacia ambulante –Se ríe-

-Asami: Graciosa, estira tu brazo –Korra se lo extiende y ella se ruboriza al sentir la suave piel de Korra y sentir sus músculos que no son nada para reírse- listo…-Se retira sin dejar de mirarla-

-Korra: ¡Gracias Asami!, ¿podemos comer? –Dice emocionada-

-Asami: ¡Claro! –Empieza a sacar los sándwiches, puré de papas con ensalada en un lado- Buen provecho –Le sonríe coqueta-

-Korra: Igualmente –Dirige su mirada hacia la comida y trata de esconder su incomodidad-

Durante el almuerzo, todo era tranquilo, unas que otras miradas fugaces y unas conversaciones simples pero placenteras, pero luego de un momento para otro, un animal se mueve rápidamente hacia adentro de la canasta de la comida, Korra y Asami y se preguntan de dónde demonios salió ese... ¿Hurón?

-Korra: ¿De dónde saliste amiguito? –Le dice amigablemente y el animal se monta en su hombro- espera…Este pequeño se me hace familiar –Dice echándole un vistazo-

Desde lejos se oye a alguien gritando fuertemente, es un chico alto, bonachón, ojos verdosos con una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros acompañado de otro chico alto, blanco, ojos miel y verdaderamente atractivo, vestía de una bufanda roja y una chaqueta grisácea con unos jeans negros.

-¿?: Lamento lo que les hizo Pabu, cuando detecta un olor delicioso lo primero que hace es buscar el dónde proviene –Dice apenado y se rasca la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Eh? ¿Korra?

-¿? 2: Disculpen la falta de modales de nuestro hurón y de mi hermano Bolín, ¿Pabu les arruinó su picnic? podemos invitarlas a comer algo para compensarlas –Se voltea y mira a los ojos de la ingeniera y no puede evitar quedar hipnotizado ante tan hermosa mujer pero luego se da cuenta exactamente de quién es la otra chica que se encuentra ahí- ¿Korra?

-Korra: Mako, Bolín, cuánto tiempo –Decía la chica entre incómoda y alegre-

-Bolín: Bueno señoritas, ¿quieren ir a algún lado por un postre?, ya que…Veo que Pabu se devoró su comida…-Decía avergonzado-

-Korra: Tranquilos, aunque ese pie era especial ya que fue hecho por Asami y realmente quería comérmelo –Dice algo triste y la ingeniera no puede evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario-

-Mako: Por favor, nosotros invitamos y realmente nos sentimos mal por culpa de Pabu y sus gracias –Dice lanzándole una mirada asesina al hurón y este se esconde detrás de Korra-

-Korra: Bueno creo que no tiene nada de malo, será divertido –Se levanta y empieza a recoger las cosas- No te preocupes Asami, ellos son buenas personas –Dice ante la expresión confusa de la chica de cabellera negra-

-Bolín: ¡Sí! -Empieza a ayudar a Korra a recoger-

-Mako: Ejem –Aclara su garganta- Asami, ¿cierto? –Se arregla su bufanda con el dedo índice-

-Asami: Es un gusto Mako –Le sonríe-

-Mako: Mako Takagi, el gusto es mío, ¿Les ayudamos? –Le regala una sonrisa pícara- ¿y luego me puedes contar un poco más de ti? –Dice en voz alta y Korra se le queda viendo con cierta expresión de desagrado que fue notado por Asami-

-Asami: Claro –Le da una sonrisa forzada porque ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto pero se siente mal porque posiblemente a Korra le guste Mako y por eso ella colocó esa expresión-

En el camino Mako se sentó adelante, Bolín y Korra atrás y conversaban muy eufóricamente ese dúo que amaban las artes marciales, provocando, una cierta irritación en Asami, aunque ella se divertía hablando con Mako sobre autos y carreras, Korra no podía evitar mirarlos de vez en cuando, se sentía como si le exprimieran el corazón y en su cabeza hubiese un pequeño asesino diciéndole que lance a Mako del auto, pero se contenía y seguía su agradable conversación con Bolín sobre karate, al llegar a su destino se sentaron en una mesa que da con vista hacia afuera viendo como el anochecer se hace presente en la hermosa Ciudad República.

-Bolín: ¡Korra! ¿Qué tal si todos nos presentamos para que ella se sienta más cómoda? –Extiende una hermosa sonrisa- Soy Bolín Takagi, 20 años y estudio actuación, soy el mejor amigo de Korra, ahora tú hermanito –Le da una palmada en la espalda a Mako-

-Mako: Bueno, yo tengo 22 años, soy trabajo en la policía de Ciudad República –Dice en un tono presumido-

-Asami: Soy Asami Sato, heredera de Industrias Futuro, a pesar de que aparento ser delicada y débil, soy bastante independiente y sé defensa personal, aunque me he bajado la guardia últimamente desde que empiezo a salir con extraños, empezando por cierta chica –Le dedica un guiño a Korra provocando que esta se sonroje-

-Bolín: ¡¿SATO?! ¡Mako te has ganado la lotería! ¡Mi hermano es tu mayor admirador! –Dice con entusiasmo-

-Mako: Esto me sorprende…Realmente he visto todas tus obras y las que has hecho con tu padre pero nunca he visto una foto tuya, es una gran coincidencia –La mira tiernamente y totalmente feliz con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Asami: Muchas gracias chicos –Dice bastante alagada- Bu-bueno, Korra es tu turno…-Dice para evitar el tema y además tiene un cierto interés en conocer más a Korra-

-Korra: Ehm, claro, tengo 21 años, mi mayor pasión es el karate, se puede decir que mi sueño es llegar al décimo dan –Dice risueña- ah, también soy estudiante de biología marina, me gusta mucho el mar y todos los secretos que esconde.

Pasaron varias horas entre charlas y charlas, en algunos momentos Mako tomaba la mano de Asami y Korra cada vez sentía más a su asesino interno, pero trataba de calmarse, no podría estar celosa, claro que no, a ella no le gusta Asami y por nada de este mundo tampoco podría gustarle Mako, ya que, al final del día fue ella quien rompió el corazón del chico de ojos miel.

-Asami: Eso me recuerda, ¿Korra podemos ir a tu hogar hoy? Para dejar el neumático en tu casa –Decía esperanzada ya que quiere pasar más tiempo con Korra y si es a solas mejor para ella-

-Korra: Cierto, había olvidado que nuestra cita era eso, claro Asami –Le lanza una sonrisa de medio lado-

-Mako: ¿Desde cuándo se conocen chicas? –Dice Mako con un gran interés, sabe que a la morena le cuesta relacionarse con las personas a pesar de ser una persona carismática, pero ella no deja que cualquiera entre a su casa-

-Asami: Desde ayer.

-Bolín: ¿Eso no es como que dar mucha confianza a alguien que no conoces? Me sorprende bastante de Korra, aunque debes cuidarte Asami, no puedes hacer eso con todos –Le sermonea-

-Asami: Bueno realmente ayer me quedé sin un neumático, Korra fue tan **linda** para prestarme uno que aunque ella fuera el demonio disfrazado caería fácilmente ante tal chica adorable y buena persona –Dice poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a la chica de ojos zafiro-

-Mako: Asami, ¿tienes número?

-Bolín: ¡Qué gran idea hermano! ¿Puedes dárnoslo? –Dice mientras busca su Samsung S6-

-Korra: Hey no la presionen mucho –Dice algo molesta- _**¿Qué estás tramando Mako? –Pensó-**_

En ese momento a Asami se le ocurrió una gran idea, son los amigos de Korra, ella ya estaba empezando a aceptar que le gustaba Korra, no sabía por qué ni cómo podría gustarle alguien tan rápido, pero había algo en ella que le encantaba, que quería volverlo de ella y sólo para ella, no le importaba si era mujer, Asami no es homofóbica, siempre pensó que si le llegase a gustar una chica, ella sabría que sería con el corazón y no por algo simplemente físico, ella siempre prefirió ver el corazón de las personas antes que sus aspectos o "atributos", pero siente el pequeño temor de que a Korra le guste Mako, desde que él llegó tiene miradas extrañas como si expresara desagrado y no sabe si es por el hecho de que él esté tan pendiente de ella, hay que aceptarlo, las chicas heterosexuales son difíciles y más si tu competencia es un hombre, por sobretodo, sea guapo y agradable casi como un príncipe, realmente Asami se encontró con una muralla, no se sentía tan frustrada desde que tuvo que añadirle a los autos combustibles ecológicos para causar una revolución automotriz, pero aunque sea de esta manera, quisiera acercarse más a Korra, conocer su mundo, aunque sea lograr ser alguien importante para ella.

-Asami: No se preocupen, es bueno tener amigos –Toma el celular de Bolín y le escribe su número- Pásaselo a Mako –Dice amablemente-

-Mako: Espero que podamos salir en algún momento Asami –Dice tímido-

-Asami: Me encantaría –Le sonríe-

-Korra: -Expresa un rostro de asco y de furia sin darse cuenta- Uhgs…

-Bolín: ¿Sucede algo Korra? –Pregunta preocupado por la actitud extraña de su mejor amiga-

De repente se acerca un mesero y les anuncia que son las 10:30 pm y que el lugar va a cerrar, obedientes ante la petición se dirigieron al auto donde Asami se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa, donde, Asami podía notar que Korra estaba totalmente incómoda.

-Mako: Lo siento por haberlas distraído tanto tiempo, se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Korra: No importa, igual mañana es sábado, aunque, ¿Asami mañana tienes trabajo?

-Asami: Tampoco tendré mañana, mi padre me dijo que podía tomarme esta semana libre, me mandó un mensaje hace una hora, realmente se siente raro tener tiempo libre, seguramente terminaré trabajando de todas formas, en nuevos diseños o en otras maneras de generar energía –Decía con gran entusiasmo-

Luego de haber dejado a los chicos en su hogar, ambas emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Korra, totalmente en silencio, no era cualquier silencio de aquellos que podían llegar a ser agradables y apacibles, este era como si ejerciera una presión exageradamente pesada en el ambiente, ni siquiera la música suave ayudaba a mejorarlo, Korra aún tenía esa cara de odio hacia el universo.

-Asami: Korra –Se decidió a romper el hielo- ¿Por qué esa actitud?

-Korra: Por nada –Dice en un tono seco-

-Asami: Sabes que puedes decirme.

-Korra: Si quieres puedes ir con Mako –Dice dejando en claro que está celosa-

-Asami: _**Lo sabía…Le gusta él –Pensó-**_ ¿Por qué dices eso? –Trata de ocultar su decepción-

-Korra: No, por nada…-Se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se ruboriza _ **\- Vamos Korra, no estás enamorada de ella…-Pensó-**_

Ese frío silencio continuó hasta llegar a la casa de Korra, una vez ahí Asami le devolvió el neumático que le debía a Korra, esta le agradeció con un abrazo el cual la morena recibió con gusto diciéndole que no se preocupara, al ver que ya eran las 11:00pm, Korra temerosa de que le pasase algo a Asami en el camino por más que ella tuviera un vehículo no era sano para una mujer estar en calles solitarias a altas horas de la noche, podrían hacerle alguna emboscada o cualquier otra cosa que era mejor no imaginarlas, la morena le ofreció que se podía quedar a dormir esa noche, Asami nerviosa ante tal petición aceptó y se sorprendió ante la condición en la que debía dormir en la misma cama con Korra ya que esta no tenía otro colchón y no dejaría que se durmiera en un mueble, destacando que su cama era espaciosa y no había problemas porque ha compartido cama cuando su mejor amiga Kuvira se queda con ella a pasar algunos fines de semana, cosa que a la ingeniera no le gustó para nada, no conocía a la tal Kuvira, pero en menos de un minuto ya le tenía una envidia infinita.

-Asami: Oh, no tengo cambio de ropa…-Menciona-

-Korra: Déjame buscar entre mi ropa –Se dirige al closet-

Escarbó todo su closet hasta conseguir una camisa de botones larga y un mini short negro que era lo único que poseía.

-Korra: Lo siento es todo lo que tengo para dormir…No he lavado la ropa –Se rasca la nuca-

-Asami: No deberías acumular la ropa sucia jovencita –Sermoneaba a la morena- _**Creo que este podría ser el momento perfecto para mostrarle mis encantos femeninos…Es la primera vez que lo hago pero…Debo intentarlo-Pensó-**_

Agua, así estaba hecha la boca de Korra al ver lo perfecta que Asami se veía con su ropa, se veía tan provocativa, más en la forma tan **sensual** y **coqueta** en la que caminaba, podía hasta imaginarse que lo hacía para llamar su atención.

Espera… ¿Qué?, no, Korra no puede seguir pensado cosas tan impuras sobre una chica, ella sólo quiere ser su amiga como Korra quiere ser su amiga, hasta ahí nada más.

Korra: _**El hombre es con la mujer y la mujer con el hombre –Pensó-**_

Durante la noche en la habitación de Korra, ambas veían la televisión y se entretuvieron con una película, cuya película muestra una escena homosexual donde el protagonista dice sobre el qué tiene de malo a amar a un igual, que eso no los hace menos humano mientras que el antagonista dice que Dios era la mayor autoridad y que lo iba a mandar al infierno por impuro, en lo que empieza a golpear salvajemente al protagonista dejándolo muerto, al final es arrestado y metido en un manicomio por pensar que lo que hizo está bien y que Dios estaba de su lado por dejar un estorbo menos en el mundo.

-Korra: Qué película tan intensa –Dice sorprendida- y pensar que hay gente así en el mundo.

-Asami: ¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso Korra? –Dice interesada-

Excelente pregunta, ¿qué pensaba Korra?, exactamente ¿QUÉ QUIERE KORRA?, desde niña e incluso en el presente siente esa curiosidad, ese interés salvaje de cómo sería estar con una mujer pero ¿será que siente miedo al rechazo? ¿Todos se alejarían de ella? Pero…Si realmente la quieren no tendrían que alejarse, entonces, ¿Por qué ese temor?, ¿acaso duda del amor de sus amigos y familiares?

-Korra: Yo…No lo sé –Soltó finalmente-

-Asami: ¿Por qué no lo sabes? –Dice seriamente-

-Korra: Es complicado, ¿acaso de verdad está tan mal amar a alguien de tu mismo género? –Dice triste-

-Asami: Creo que todo depende de cómo lo vean las personas, muchos crecen bajo un manto de discriminación mientras que otros crecen aceptando su alrededor tal y como es, viendo la realidad como es –Dice mirando la televisión-

-Korra: ¿Cómo lo ves tú?

-Asami: Yo lo veo tan normal como si fuese un chico con una chica, digo, ¿a quién le importa lo que hagas con tu vida? No hay que dejar que nadie te pisotee por lo que quieras ser.

-Korra: Me recordaste a mi mejor amiga…Ella me dijo algo parecido, pero se enojó conmigo porque dije algo realmente hiriente…-Se sienta y pone sus brazos encima de sus rodillas y esconde su rostro en ellos-

-Asami: Respóndeme bien esta vez, ¿Qué opinas tú Korra? –La abraza-

-Korra: -Sale de su posición para tener un abrazo más cómodo con Asami- Yo…-Trata de decir-

-Asami: Dilo…Yo no te voy a juzgar aunque tu respuesta sea positiva o negativa…-Susurra-

-Korra: -Aprieta la camisa de Asami- Yo creo que está bien…-Soltó- es sólo que la sociedad puede ser tan cruel…Uno no puede ser feliz por su culpa…-Dice sin quitar su rostro del hombro de Asami-

-Asami: La única culpable que puede haber es la misma persona, ella es la que decide si será feliz si o no, si sólo le importa el qué dirán es porque no se valora y no tiene las agallas para salir a luchar por lo que desea –Le acaricia el cabello-

-Korra: No es fácil –Solloza- Existe el miedo constante de aquellos que te importan se vayan por ser diferente –Empieza a llorar descontroladamente-

-Asami: Korra no llores…-La aparta y le borra las lágrimas con sus pulgares de forma suave y tierna- Si ellos de verdad te quieren, no deben irse, ¿te digo algo?, muchos quedan exaltados, podrán hasta molestarse o sorprenderse, pero si te quieren ellos te entenderán de una forma u/otra.

Luego se empieza a oír como una lluvia fuerte empieza a azotar la casa, el frío del aire mezclado con el frío de la lluvia era acogedor, la luz que emite la televisión era poca y hacía el ambiente relajante, era un momento totalmente íntimo, donde Asami y Korra, con poco tiempo de haberse encontrado, se han abierto la una a la otra, ahora comparten cama, están abrazadas fuertemente como si al soltarse el mundo se acabara… ¿Asami tendrá esperanzas?

-Asami: ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Korra: Yo…Quiero ser feliz…

-Asami: ¿Eres feliz así?

-Korra: No…-Agacha la cabeza- no lo soy para nada, nunca siquiera he amado a alguien, no sé lo que es enamorarse, recuerdo que cuando Mako me pidió compromiso yo lo rechacé porque no lo amo…Para mí no es nada más que un amigo…

-Asami: Espera, ¿no te gusta? –Dice sorprendida-

-Korra: Para nada –Dice con disgusto-

-Asami: Entonces ¿por qué estabas con caras de que aborreces que me acerque a él? ¿Por qué tu comentario en el auto de que me fuese con él?

-Korra: Eh…-Se ruboriza hasta las orejas, se aparta y se tapa el rostro con sus manos- eso no lo sé, sólo me parecía fastidioso el ver cómo te coqueteaba, fue malo de mi parte tratarte así, lo siento…

-Asami: Eres muy directa, ¿lo sabes? –Se ríe suavemente y trata de retirar las manos de Korra de su rostro-

-Korra: Déjame…-Dice avergonzada-

-Asami: Mírame a la cara –Dice con tranquilidad-

-Korra: -Alza la vista con su aún y muy notorio sonrojo- Asami…No podemos…No es natural…No tengo nada en contra pero por favor…No…No me puedes gustar –Dice con la voz quebrada-

-Asami: ¿Hay alguien que lo impide? –Dice seria-

-Korra: La naturaleza…

-Asami: Dime un verdadero motivo.

-Korra: ¿No te parece uno verdadero?

-Asami: Amar es natural, por lo tanto, me parece poco inteligente eso –Dice herida-

-Korra: Aunque sea verdad tampoco nos conocemos mucho…

-Asami: No tengo problemas con eso, vamos a conocernos mejor.

-Korra: ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Asami: Porque hay algo en ti que me atrapa, me gustas de verdad, si tengo que esperar lo haré, pero hay algo en ti que me dice que debo darlo todo por ti –Le toma su mano-

-Korra: Haz lo que quieras pero no voy a ir en contra de la naturaleza…El hombre es con la mujer y la mujer es con el hombre…-Dice dolida-

-Asami: El día que de verdad creas en esas palabras, yo te dejaré en paz.

¿Por qué Asami debía ser mujer? En estos momentos Korra está experimentando un dolor que jamás había sentido hasta ahora, algo que le hace pensar que es una idiota, que no tiene sentido quitar su felicidad por algo que no es un delito y menos algo enfermizo ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terca?, ella sabe que en algún momento Asami la dejará en paz cuando vea que no tiene oportunidad con ella pero Korra al pensar eso, le duele más todavía, quiere que ella siga, que ella le dé motivos para intentarlo, que le enseñe que no está mal y que Korra siempre estuvo equivocada, que sus amigos la van a aceptar y su familia a amará tal cual es, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta con ella?

-Korra: Esperaré con ansias que me creas…Quiero tener una amistad sana contigo…

-Asami: Te daré la amistad que tanto quieres, pero dame tiempo y si de verdad te disgusta esto, te dejaré totalmente en paz –Dice con decisión reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldinos-

-Korra: No me confundas más…-Deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Asami-

-Asami: Sólo quiero que abras los ojos y tomes un decisión, no puedes vivir así, no puedes vivir amargada por algo tan poca cosa como la sociedad, debes vivir por ti, si de verdad piensas que esto es desagradable dilo sino entonces inténtalo, sólo toma tu tiempo para ello porque yo a ti te estaré esperando –Le acaricia su cabello con amor y le inculca un pequeño beso en la cabeza-

-Korra: Yo…Yo no sé…-Susurra-

Y sin darse cuenta ambas cayeron a la cama aún abrazadas dominadas por el sueño, ¿Qué será de Asami y Korra?, ¿Korra por fin abrirá los ojos y tomará una decisión?, por primera vez Korra siente tanto dolor sin que haya sido por un golpe y siente celos tan destructivos por el hecho de pensar que le arrebataban alguien que para ella se volverá su todo o su nada…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: No te rindas**_

Habían pasado 3 días desde aquel encuentro con Asami, Korra ya empezaba a preguntarse si Asami hablaba en serio en lo de conocerse más o si ya se había conseguido a otra chica sabiendo que Korra no iría atrás de ella, cuyas ideas que se formaban en la cabeza de la morena creaban un volcán a punto de hacer erupción por imaginarse a una feliz Asami con una sonriente y hermosa chica tomadas de la mano en lo que la ingeniero dice "tú no eres tan molesta como la dudosa de Korra", los pensamiento realmente pueden llegar a ser muy tóxicos o unas totales bendiciones en la mente humana, pero en este instante era totalmente venenosa, no paraba de crearse historias en la cabeza y la pregunta más frecuente es ¿por qué piensa tanto en Sato?.

-Korra: Uhgs…-Posa su cabeza en la mesa y empieza a sentir como a están agitándola para sacarla de su tortuoso y masoquista mundo-

-Kuvira: Hey Korra, llevas todo el día distraída –Dice preocupada y un poco molesta por sentirse ignorada-

Cierto, Kuvira llevaba desde la mañana en la casa de Korra para practicar por el siguiente torneo de Karate que se llevará a cabo en dos semanas, aunque para Korra no tenía ni un mínimo o una pizca de interés en practicar se sentía vacía e idiota.

-Korra: Asami…-Susurró-

-Kuvira: ¿Pasó algo con ella? –Dice inquieta-

-Korra: Me escuchaste…Bueno, saltándome el cómo la conocí pues sí, hace unos días ella estuvo en mi casa, se quedó a dormir porque era tarde y de un momento a otro me dijo que yo le gustaba –Dice sin levantar la cabeza con un tono seriamente deprimente-

-Kuvira: Oh... ¿Qué le dijiste?, ¿también **te gusta**? –Decía haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-

-Korra: Claro que no, sabes que soy hetero, eso no va conmigo además que ella y yo no nos conocemos del todo bien –Dice frunciendo el ceño y levantando la cabeza lentamente- lo peor es que dijo que me iba a esperar y que nos íbamos a conocer bien pero ha desaparecido ni una señal de vida ha mostrado, seguro se fue a buscar otra –Dijo en sus suspiro en donde Kuvira podría imaginarse que salían pequeños demonios reflejando la ira contenida que dejaba escapar en ese suspiro-

-Kuvira: Entonces, ¿ese es un "si" disfrazado de un "no" en lenguaje femenino "hetero"? –Dice en lo que sorbe de su café-

-Korra: No me da risa –Hace un puchero- es que dijo tanto y no ha hecho nada –Dijo con un tono de decepción-

-Kuvira: Realmente no la conozco como para decir algo pero si yo fuese ella también me desaparecería, a nadie le gusta vivir con una esperanza cuando proviene de una persona que no sabe tomar decisiones –Pone su cara encima de su mano y la mira a los ojos- tal vez no lo veas porque nunca te ha gustado alguien de verdad, pero a mi **si me gusta mucho alguien** en estos momentos y puedo entenderla, a veces me siento así pero no me voy por mantener esa esperanza vigente en mi.

-Korra: ¡¿De verdad te gusta alguien?! ¡¿Quién es?! –Dice sorprendida-

-Kuvira: Todavía no diré quién es pero es algo unilateral, así que no es sencillo para mí –Mira hacia el suelo- jamás me ha visto como yo le veo.

-Korra: Pero puedes decirme Kuv…-Empieza a sonar el celular de Korra- disculpa, es una llamada, vuelvo en un momento –Se levanta de la mesa y procede a contestar- ¿Hola?

-Asami: Korra, hola –Dice con su típica voz de ángel, sin duda Korra ama esa voz- ¿tienes un tiempo para ir hoy al cine con los chicos?

-Korra: Claro, ¿pero puedo invitar a Kuvira?

Pasa un silencio incómodo en la llamada.

-Asami: Claro, me gustaría conocerla, además las salidas son más divertidas con más amigos –Dice con un tono alegre-

-Korra: Está bien, Asami, ¿Por qué no has aparecido en estos días?

-Asami: Nos vemos a las 6pm en Cines Varrick –Cuelga-

-Korra: Tsk, ¿cuál es su problema? –Dice molesta y guarda su celular viendo antes la hora y vuelve con Kuvira- Vámonos, en una hora los chicos estarán en el cine, nos han invitado.

-Kuvira: ¿Vamos en tu auto o ellos vendrán por nosotras?

-Korra: Vamos en mi auto –Dice enfadada-

-Kuvira: Asami, ¿cierto? –Dice sonriendo y arreglando su cabello-

-Korra: ¿Tanto se me nota? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Kuvira: Sólo un poco –Se ríe-

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Korra no puedo evitar volver a fruncir el ceño al ver como Mako estaba muy acaramelado abrazando a Asami.

-Korra: _**Me van a salir arrugas rápido si sigo así –Pensó-**_

-Bolín: ¡Kuvira! –Sale corriendo a abrazarla-

-Kuvira: Hey Bo –Corresponde el abrazo- Hola Mako –Sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia la mujer esbelta- Asami Sato, es un placer conocerte, soy Kuvira, la mejor amiga de Korra –Le guiña-

¿Qué es este tipo de tensión tan pesada que se genera en el ambiente?

-Asami: Es un placer Kuvira –Le regala una sonrisa cínica- Korra me ha hablado de ti.

-Kuvira: Me lo imaginé, siempre hemos estado **tan juntas** –Dice en un tono de superioridad-

-Mako: Asami –Escurre su mano hacia la cadera de la susodicha- vamos a ver qué películas hay –Se la lleva-

-Korra: Iré con ustedes –Toma a Asami de la muñeca y lanza una mirada desafiante- _**Ella es mía**_ _ **–Pensó-**_

-Mako: Claro Korra, no te enojes –Dice Mako algo preocupado, nunca vio esa reacción en ella- Bolín, Kuvira, espérennos, ya volveremos con ustedes –Los tres empiezan a hacer la fila en lo que intercambian ideas de qué película observar-

-Bolín: Qué ambiente tan pesado, ¿sucede algo? –Dice sospechando-

-Kuvira: Si te digo Bo, no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? –Dice Kuvira mirándolo seriamente-

-Bolín: ¿Al menos puedo decirle a Pabu? –Dice temeroso ya que no es bueno escondiendo secretos-

-Kuvira: Hahaha está bien –Se ríe muy divertida ya que Bolín es muy gracioso con sus nervios en este tipo de momentos- digamos que le estoy dando un empujón a Asami y Korra –Dice en lo que mira su reflejo en los espejos que adornan el cine-

-Bolín: ¿Acaso a Korra le gusta Asami?, espera Kuv, si no mal recuerdo, tú me dijiste que te gustaba Korra, ¿por qué se la entregarías a otra mujer? –Dice melancólico-

-Kuvira: Porque yo he pasado años en esto y no logré nada, pero incluso a primera vista, Korra mostró una expresión que jamás había visto, una chica sonrojada e hipnotizada, una actitud tan frágil y tan distraída, una Korra que le tomó confianza a esa mujer que hasta la dejó dormir en su casa aunque se tratase de un asesino y lo más sorprendente aún, es la primera vez que no quiere practicar karate por pensar en ella –Se ríe en lo que se le resbala una lágrima en su rostro- Asami es perfecta para ella, pero Korra es tan terca que no quiere aceptar los hechos –Se limpia las lágrimas-

-Bolín: Kuv…Lo siento, es duro, ¿cierto?, pero lo que quieres es verla feliz aunque no sea contigo –Le sonríe comprensivo- la verdad es que Mako y yo sospechamos que ella se inclina hacia el otro desde hace mucho, aunque nunca tenemos una respuesta clara, a veces eso nos lástima porque no es como si fuésemos a maltratarle o cosas así –Dice cabizbajo- aunque, a Mako de verdad le gusta Asami, pero no tengo idea de a quién apoyar, creo que todo depende de los sentimientos de Asami –Aprieta su pantalón-

-Kuvira: Te equivocas, todo depende de Korra, Asami ya hizo su parte confesándose ante ella, si Korra no hace algo lo antes posible, la perderá y Mako se la quedará –Dice algo enfurecida- al menos él si hace algo por Asami, ya no sé cómo hacer pero creo que seguiré con mi plan número uno –Le sonríe-

-Bolín: Conozco esa sonrisa, acaso -Es interrumpido-

-Mako: Bien, vamos a ver "Espectros" va a empezar ahora así que dirijámonos hacia la sala, Asami ya se adelantó y metió dulces en su cartera antes de venir –empieza a caminar- por cierto este es el orden en el que nos sentaremos, Bolín y Kuvira con Korra en el medio para que charlen y Asami y yo al lado de ustedes –Le saca la lengua divertido a Asami, cosa que a ella no le gusta-

-Asami: Yo…-Es interrumpida-

-Korra: Me parece **perfecto** –Dice molesta- Creo que para alguien que se desaparece 3 días y no da una señal de vida estaría perfecto –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa-

-Asami: Ah, ¿sí? –Dice de forma retadora- Pues la verdad me encantaría estar al lado de Mako, quería conversarle sobre los últimos inventos que he hecho hasta ahora –Dice tomándolo del brazo fuertemente provocando que el chico se sonroje notoriamente-

-Bolín: ¿Asami no le dijiste que estabas visitando a tu familia? –Soltó a lo que Kuvira golpea su cara con su mano ante lo dicho, realmente, dijo algo en el peor momento-

-Korra: ¿Ellos lo sabían y yo no? –Decía en lo que iba perdiendo los estribos-

-Kuvira: Cálmense todos, Mako dame las entradas –Las toma y vuelve a repartirlas en nuevos órdenes- Ahora es, Asami y yo con Korra en el medio y al otro lado Bolín y Mako –Dijo anunciando su veredicto final-

-Mako: ¿Por qué estoy tan lejos? –Dice quejumbroso-

-Bolín: Vámonos se hará tarde –Anunció mirando el reloj-

Durante la película Korra y Asami no compartían ni una sola palabra, tanto Korra como Asami esperaban que una de las dos dijera algo, si alguna no decía nada la otra no pensaba hablar, a lo que Kuvira notando tal chafada le dio en la boca y de la forma más lésbica posible una gomita a la morena siendo este acto presenciado por la ingeniero, ¿qué trae entre manos Kuvira?

-Korra: ¡Qué ricas gomitas! –Le dice sonriente a la chica del lunar-

-Kuvira: Lo sé, Asami las compró, tiene buen gusto –Le acaricia la mejilla de forma tierna a Korra, este tipo de actitudes entre Korra y Kuvira siempre fueron normales, para la morena representaba un acto de hermandad así que no le parecía nada incómodo, aunque para Asami era como si aquella mujer le dijera "Si tú no te la quedas pues me la quedo yo perra"-

-Asami: Korra…-Dijo audiblemente-

-Korra: -Se voltea a mirarla- ¿Si?

-Asami: No, nada, sigue hablando con Kuvira –Korra se voltea pero vuelve a dirigirse a la ingeniero porque Kuvira se quedó hablando con Bolín sobre la película- ¿no hay remedio? Hahaha –Se tapa su boca para no causar ruido alguno, esa actitud cada vez atrapaba a Korra aunque no se diese cuenta-

-Korra: Asami, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías ido? –Agacha la cabeza- me preocupé bastante por ti…

-Asami: Lo siento…Los chicos lo sabían porque Bolín me estaba invitando a ver un partido de boxeo en su casa…Pensaba decirte pero Mako me dijo que estabas practicando porque tenías un torneo muy pronto y que nunca contestabas el celular en momentos así…

-Korra: _**Mako un día te mataré –Pensó-**_ La verdad Asami –Acerca su mano a la de la mujer mayor- no he podido concentrarme en las practicas…

-Asami: -Toma la mano de Korra- ¿Por qué? –Susurra-

-Korra: No paraba de pensar en ti…Pensaba que todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira…-Sostiene con fuerza la mano de Asami y se sonroja-

En ese momento una escena de susto se hace resaltar provocando que Asami saltara de un susto y sostuviera a Korra en un fuerte abrazo como si aquella entidad fuese a hacerle algo, Korra impactada ante tal reacción la sostiene de forma protectora, enreda sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la mujer de piel blanquecina, dándole a entender que todo está bien, esconde su rostro entre el hombro de ella, deja que su nariz se deleite con el satisfactorio y rico aroma del perfume de Asami.

-Korra: Puede que…Yo sea quien esté equivocada –Decía en un susurro que no logró ser escuchado por Asami mientras sonreía-

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que el agradable momento se esfumó por Mako que se aprovechó de que Kuvira fuese al baño para quedar cerca de Asami.

-Mako: ¿Asustadas chicas? –Al decir eso hace que Korra se sobresalte y salga del abrazo que compartía con Asami, haciendo enojar a esta-

-Asami: No, sólo fue un pequeño susto de esa cosa fea –Dice con disgusto mirando la incomodidad que traía Korra-

Luego de la película Kuvira y Bolín conversaban alegremente sobre los sucesos y lo bien elaborada que estuvo, aunque habían errores pero eran poco notables, Mako estaba con Korra y Asami charlando sobre lo que harían así que se dirigieron a un bar/restaurante de sushi, se sentaron en la barra, el lugar tenía poca luz, era elegante y frío, muy acogedor, la música era suave y tranquilo, Korra estaba al lado de Asami a lo que al lado de la ingeniero se encontraba Mako haciéndose el galán con ella, Bolín y Kuvira estaban al lado de ellos charlando y pidiendo bebidas.

-Korra: Asami…-Es interrumpida por Mako-

-Mako: Asami, ¿tienes novio? –Decía mientras le extendía una copa-

-Asami: No –Dijo tajante-

-Mako: Seguro pregunté algo que no debía –Decía bajando la mirada por la actitud fría de Asami-

-Asami: No Mako, perdón, es que mi última relación fue desastrosa –Mintió, realmente le molestaba que él coqueteara con ella cuando ella quiere estar con Korra- no fue mi intención tratarte así –Le acariciaba la mejilla en lo que Mako toma su mano y le da un beso, Korra ya no lo soportaba, no sabía lo que sentía, ira, miedo, confusión, tristeza, todo ese alboroto sentimental en su cabeza, perdió sus estribos- _**sociedad o no, me vale verga –Pensó-**_

-Korra: Me voy –Se levanta de la barra y se dirige molesta hacia el estacionamiento-

-Mako: ¡Korra! –Dice alzando la voz en el bar/restaurante-

-Asami: Iré por ella –Decía nerviosa y se levantó pero se detuvo al sentir una mano sosteniéndola del brazo- Mako déjame ir –Dice enfadada-

-Mako: Tranquila, se le pasará, seguro se sentía incómoda por no estar muy centrada en las conversaciones, puede ser la presión del torneo –Decía con una mirada suplicante-

-Bolín: Déjala Mako, Asami es la única que podrá calmarla –Decía sonriente-

-Kuvira: Ve Asami, ella tiene un paso rápido así que apresúrate –Le alentaba, cuyas palabras confunden a Asami pero este momento no es para quedarse pensando, es momento para actuar-

-Asami: Lo siento Mako –Se suelta del agarre del muchacho de bufanda roja y va hacia un paso acelerado buscando a la chica de ojos azulinos- ¡Korra! –Logra gritar al visualizarla en el estacionamiento-

-Korra: -Aprieta sus puños- ¿Qué quieres **Sato**? –Pronunció fríamente-

-Asami: No me llames Sato, para sí soy Asami…-Se coloca su mano en el pecho y mira hacia el suelo-

La brisa era fría y ligera, las estrellas se hacen presentes esa noche, la poca luz las iluminaba de forma tenue, muchos sentimientos se cruzaban, la morena le daba la espalda a la ingeniera, ambas con el corazón en la mano, una mujer que le importa demasiado el qué dirán los demás estaba con su corazón destrozado por sus malas decisiones y ahora se sentía herida, tenía su pequeño corazón destrozado colgando en su mano mientras que la chica de tez blanca estaba con un corazón dolido por esa reacción tan fuerte, por esa manera en que Korra actuaba que la lastimaba, Korra sentía que era su culpa y que ahora perdía a Asami por el imbécil de Mako, pero más imbécil era ella por vivir por la sociedad que vivir por ella.

A lo lejos se empieza a escuchar los gritos de una voz grave y los pasos de otras personas detrás de él.

-Mako: ¡Korra, Asami! –Gritaba eufóricamente-

-Bolín y Kuvira: ¡Mako detente! –Dicen al unísono en lo que van detrás de él-

Korra: Anda, ve con él –Dice con la voz quebrándose- es hombre y es guapo, harían un buen partido –Dice sin voltear, apretando sus puños con más fuerzas casi a punto de exponer su lado más débil- es lo natural Asami, además siempre está encima de ti y se ve que te gusta porque te dejas **mimar** por él –Dice alzando la voz-

Asami ya no aguantaba y toleraba más este comportamiento por parte de la morena, es tan increíble y a la vez tan irreal como dos personas que se acaban de conocer lleguen tan lejos en poco tiempo, ¿es a esto a lo que se le llama "destino"?, ¿a qué estaban destinadas?, ¿a odiarse o a amarse?

-Asami: ¡Korra cállate! ¡Sólo estoy siendo amable con él! ¡No me ha hecho nada malo! –Dice tratando de tomar el hombro de la morena pero esta quita su mano bruscamente-

-Korra: ¿Por qué me explicas?, ni que tuviéramos algo, te dije que soy heterosexual, deja de insistir, es **molesto** –Dice fríamente- Haz lo que quieras con él o con quien sea, no me interesa.

Dolor, un dolor horrible se apoderaba de ambas mujeres, como si alguien les clavara una estaca en el corazón, Mako aún trataba de librarse del agarre de ambos jóvenes de ojos verdes.

-Asami: ¿Tanto deseas que esté con él? –Decía entre lágrimas-

-Korra: Si –Dice seria aún dándole la espalda-

-Asami: Si de verdad quieres dímelo a la cara dime que me vaya con él y que no sientes nada por mí, dime que soy molesta y te dejaré en paz –Decía agarrada a la camisa de Korra poniendo su cabeza en la espalda de ella mientras lloraba-

Korra apretaba sus puños hasta que sus uñas se enterraran en su piel y apretaba sus dientes conteniendo su furia aunque estos se rompieran, está tan herida y confundida que ya no responde por ella misma es como si la ira respondiera por ella, una persona molesta jamás piensa bien las cosas, ella realmente quiere estar con Asami, decirle que se quede con ella y que no se acerque a Mako pero su mente y su orgullo decían otras cosas, una gran guerra se desataba entre su corazón y su cerebro.

-Korra: -Se voltea, la toma de los hombros y la mira directamente a los ojos- No me molesta, pero no es natural, ve con él, colabora con el ecosistema –Dijo sin más rodeos con una expresión seca, sin emociones-

-Asami: Está bien…Si eso es lo que deseas Korra –Se suelta de su agarre, se seca las lágrimas y se retira donde están todos los miembros del grupo como espectadores, Mako no entendía bien el asunto pero sintió un calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo una suavidad inmensa en sus labios, Asami le estaba dando un beso, Korra podía seguir viendo más y procedió a irse-

-Korra: Bolín te encargo a Kuvira –Abre la puerta de su auto y se marcha-

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aunque el desorientado Mako se sentía bien por sentir que Asami le entregaba una oportunidad, aunque no sabía el por qué de la actitud de su amiga.

-Kuvira: Vámonos Bo…Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer –Decía con frustración y Bolín la tomaba del hombro con una de sus lindas miradas comprensivas y melancólicas a lo que proceden a irse de nuevo al bar/restaurante-

-Mako: ¿Qué fue eso Asami? ¿Qué sucede con Korra? –Decía exaltado y preocupado-

-Asami: No es nada, ya no es nada…-Toma la mano de Mako entrecruzando sus dedos con los de él-

-Mako: -Se pone enfrente de Asami y toma sus manos suavemente-Sé que no es el momento y que no nos conocemos mucho pero…Me gustas incluso antes de conocerte, eres tan increíble como persona como lo eres de mecánica e inventora –Dice sonrojado con una sonrisa plasmada- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Asami: Si, si quiero Mako –Le da un beso y se van tomados de la mano hacia donde están sus amigos sin antes mirar hacia atrás contemplando una vez más el lugar donde le destrozaron su corazón…- Si es lo que realmente quieres lo entenderé…-Pensó mientras soltaba una lágrima y se marchaba con su ahora novio-

Por el lado de Korra, se encontraba totalmente destruida, ahora si sentía más que nunca que no le queda absolutamente nada, en su vida no había experimentado lo que era el amor, pero si esto era amor, era un sentimiento totalmente horrible y asqueroso, no paraba de llorar y colocaba música triste a alto volumen como si eso ayudaba a que se llevaran sus penas.

-Korra: ¿Por qué Korra? ¿Por qué eres tan idiota y no le dijiste lo que de verdad querías?, ahora por tus dudas, por tus miedos, por tus indecisiones, has dejado ir a una bella dama…La sociedad no tiene la culpa…Nunca la tiene…Uno mismo es el que la tiene…No se debe arriesgar la felicidad de uno por reglas imaginarias inventadas por un grupo de personas…"sociedad"…Nunca tuviste la culpa…Siempre he sido yo viviendo bajo unas reglas imaginarias…Bajo hechos de personas infelices que disfrutan ver infelices a los demás…Asami lo siento…-Decía con poca voz quebrantada, sus ojos hinchados por llorar y temblorosa- Te dejé ir por mis dudas…-Soltó una última lágrima por lo que quedaba de esa deprimente noche-


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas mis criaturas de la noche!** **¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Ya han salido a vacacionar?, la verdad es que tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora por ello, posiblemente pueda actualizar días seguidos quien sabe :D, la verdad es que disfruto escribiendo es un bonito pasatiempo 3 lo que más me hace feliz es ver los reviews, me dan mucha risa y me hacen sentir muy bien *-* ustedes son mi inspiración *O* así que si les gusta y quieren que siga escribiendo historias dejen reviews :$ también si desean que escriba sobre alguna otra pareja pueden pedírmelo :$ Mek les manda mucho love, el lof alimenta al world :$ ahora dejando el rodeo, les dejo leer tranquilos pero antes…:$ pd: no se crean con lo que verán este cap, les tengo una sorpresilla eue ¡guerra avisada no mata soldado!**

Zhyo Jarjayez: Asami es la mejor /o/ pero Korra es tan terca Pero tranquila pequeña, pronto esos bad moments pasarán 7u7 fucking sociedad :'v Mako ladrón de chicas :c hahaha Bolín y Kuvira son besties :$

Rarie-Roo 07: Korra hará rituales satánicos para eliminar a todos los homosensuales D': okay no :$, te entiendo mucho u.u

Uzuki: ¡Pronto te sorprendrás con las sorpresas que nos dará Kuvira! ¿Qué será de la pobre Korra? ;3

Marilinn: Como dije anteriormente trataré de actualizar más seguido :$ si tienen peticiones pueden decírmelas, incluso peticiones o ideas para esta historia ;3

 _ **Capítulo 4: Amor**_

Ya sólo faltaban 2 días para el torneo, Korra se sentía aún destrozada y ha bajado su rendimiento en karate, su sensei le regañaba mucho y la castigaba haciendo 1000 flexiones, aunque él se preocupaba por ella ya que sabía que algo le sucedía, pero Korra es muy reservada para los extraños, por más que sea su sensei, para pasar el tiempo y ver si mejoraba se quedó en casa de Tenzin en una pequeña isla que les dejó el tío abuelo Aang antes de fallecer cerca de la ciudad, la vista era increíble y el viento es refrescante, allí siempre la reciben con los brazos abiertos, disfrutaba mucho estar con Tenzin, Pema y las locuras de Meelo, Jinora y las constantes e interminables preguntas de Ikki.

-Tenzin: -Camina hacia la joven que se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el mar con una expresión triste- Desde que llegaste no has cambiado esa cara Korra, sólo te dedicas a hacer esto todos los días, ¿sucede algo? Pema me dijo que no te molestara pero ni ella y yo soportamos verte así, además me pareció muy preocupante el aumento de tus notas últimamente, realmente es algo que no puedo dejar pasar –Decía con una sonrisa provocando una ligera risa en la morena-

-Korra: Es que…Es muy complicado…Si te lo digo…No sólo a ti sino a todos, dudo que jamás quieran volver a saber de mi –Decía con una lágrima deslizándose en su rostro-

-Tenzin: Somos tu familia Korra, te querremos pase lo que pase, ¿acaso andas en malas juntas?, ¿hiciste algún trato con un delincuente y necesitas dinero? –Dice ligeramente asustado-

-Korra: No, no es nada de eso…-Dice desganada-

-Tenzin: ¿Estás embarazada? –Dijo retocándose su barba-

-Korra: ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Gritó impactada con un sonrojo excesivo- Tenzin no digas cosas al azar –Le reclamó aún sonrojada-

-Tenzin: Es que si no me dices no me queda de otra –Le sonríe- ahora hablando en serio, ¿qué es? –Dice enternecedor-

-Korra: Es el torneo, los nervios me van por encima –Mintió-

-Tenzin: Pero siempre sueles estar emocionada por ellos porqué andar así –Dice sorprendido-

-Korra: No más que este año la competencia se ve ruda –Sonríe-

 _ **-Mientras tanto por el lado de Asami-**_

Asami se encontraba en su cama aburrida sin hacer nada, no tenía más trabajo que hacer por el día y no sabía qué hacer, recordó que tenía un novio a pesar que ese pensamiento fuese muy cruel, ella realmente se siente culpable, hacerle pasar esto a Mako por un impulso del momento, aquel momento donde su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos que sólo Korra puede reparar, ya absolutamente suprimida en sus pensamientos, prefirió llamar a Mako y Bolín para que pasaran un buen rato y así distraerse, hacía un buen tiempo como para hacer unas carreras y luego ir a la piscina techada de la mansión de su padre, ella sinceramente no deseaba ir a su departamento por ahora, necesitaba compresión y amor, nadie mejor que su padre para entenderla en lo que fuera.

 **-Flash back-**

-Asami: ¿Papá? –Dijo en voz alta para saber si se encontraba en casa, ella vino de forma inesperada así que no sabía si su padre se encontraba en el momento-

-Hiroshi Sato: ¿Asami? –Se escuchó en lo que se acercaba el fundador de Industrias Futuro- ¿Y eso que llegas a estas altas horas de la noche hija?

-Asami: Papá…-Sale directamente a abrazar a su padre liberando todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento-

-Hiroshi Sato: ¿Hija qué ocurre? –Dice muy preocupado acariciando el cabello de su hija, le destruye ver a su hija en ese estado-

-Asami: Me rompieron el corazón, papá…-Se separa de él y le mira directamente a los ojos, Hiroshi no podía parar de pensar en lo idéntica que es Asami a su esposa es la viva imagen de ella- ¿me odiarías o te decepcionarías de mi porque la persona que me rompió el corazón es una mujer? –Decía esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su progenitor-

-Hiroshi Sato: -Sonríe risueño- Hija, nunca te dejaré de querer menos por ello, ciertamente, eres idéntica a tu madre, incluso heredaste su gentil y humilde corazón –La abraza y ella rompe en lágrimas- ¿puedo saber la historia?

-Asami: Claro papi…-Se dirigen a tomar asiento en la sala- Por dónde empezaré…-Susurra-

-Hiroshi Sato: Por donde gustes hija, siempre estaré para ti –Le da un beso en la frente-

-Asami: Gracias papi, te amo –Le sonríe satisfecha y feliz-

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Actualmente Mako y Bolín empiezan a competir sobre quien llegará primero a la meta en las carreras de autos, Asami se dedicaba a verlos ya que aún con la visita de su novio y su amiga no le entraban ánimos para manejar, pero en ciertas ocasiones le daba diversión ver la hiperactividad del chico de vestimentas verdosas, de ahí se fueron a cambiar por sus trajes de baño para meterse en la piscina, momento donde Mako trata de estar lo más meloso posible con su novia y trata de seducirla con su cuerpo bien formado.

-Mako: Asami te ves muy hermosa con ese traje de baño –Dice abrazándola por la cintura-

-Asami: -Se separa de él disgustada- Gracias cariño…-Dice incómoda-

-Bolín: Acabo de recordar chicos que Korra me dio varias entradas para verla en el torneo que se dará en 2 días, ¿van a asistir? –Decía en lo que internamente rogaba porque Asami fuera, sabe que nada haría más feliz a Korra que verla a ella-

-Mako: Por supuesto que sí, nunca he faltado a un torneo de ella, ven con nosotros Asami, será divertido y verás todo el talento que Korra tiene en ello –Dice alegre y sostiene la mano de Asami-

-Asami: Si…-Dice triste, quiere ir pero le duele pensar en que Korra se aleje de ella o pierda su emoción durante la lucha si la nota en las gradas-

Después de un rato, Asami no logró sentirse mejor, ya no lo soportaba, sólo se acostó en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

 _ **-Mientras tanto Korra-**_

-Kuvira: Hey Korra vine a visitarte –Le da un beso en la mejilla como saludo a la morena que se encontraba entrenando en el patio de la casa-

-Korra: Kuv, ¿viniste a practicar?

-Kuvira: No seas tan seca –Dice con falsos ojos tristes-

-Korra: Lo siento, lo siento, es que no ando de ganas para hacer algo, trato de concentrarme pero es como si mi cabeza y mi cuerpo estuviera separados –Dice tratando de hacer un giro en lo que lanza una patada así cayéndose sobre sí misma-

-Kuvira: Creo que te caíste –Se ríe- y eso que es una patada básica –Se ríe en carcajadas-

-Korra: No es gracioso –Se sonroja-

-Kuvira: Vine porque quería saber si estabas bien pero veo que no, ¿cuándo irás por ella?, dudo que haya un ser tan paciente como para esperarse la vida entera porque decidas si estarás con ella o no –Dice cruzándose de brazos-

-Korra: Deberías recordar que ella está con Mako, es lo natural, así deben ser las cosas –Dijo fríamente levantándose y limpiándose el pantalón-

-Kuvira: Tanto tú como yo sabemos que está con él por petición tuya, además que sabes que te gusta pero no lo admites por cabezota –Dice perdiendo la paciencia-

-Korra: Kuvira este no es asunto tuyo –Dijo tajante y dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? –Se voltea y la mira a los ojos-

-Kuvira: Porque es la primera vez que estás desconcentrada del karate, por eso –Aprieta su puño y muerde su labio inferior con una mirada frustrante- desde el primer momento en que recibiste ese golpe mío, tus celos reprimidos, tus dudas cada vez más constantes y ese brillo en los ojos particulares de alguien que se enamora, eso que jamás me has demostrado –Su voz carraspea- ¿Dijiste que querías saber quien me gusta? –Se acerca a ella tomando su mentón y alzando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Korra-

-Korra: Kuvira…-Susurra, sus ojos se encuentran abiertos en su totalidad, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar-

-Kuvira: Me gustas desde hace mucho –Le inculca un beso pequeño en sus labios, pero luego es separada bruscamente por parte de la chica de ojos azules- sé que nunca te gustaré pero quiero que seas feliz, a pesar que signifique no estar a mi lado –Le sonríe melancólica- espero no me odi…-De pronto siente como la abrazan fuertemente-

-Korra: Lo siento Kuvira, mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes pero como una amistad, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos pero, ya sé lo que debo hacer, gracias por siempre estar conmigo –Se quedan tomadas en un fuerte abrazo por un tiempo _ **\- Ella tiene razón, incluso por mis dudas ella se declaró sabiendo mi respuesta, ella no duda, ella actúa, ella sabe tomar decisiones aunque el resultado no sea favorable, no le importa lo que digan los demás, simplemente ella es ella, ella vive por ella, es mi turno vivir por mi y creo saber cómo empezar –Pensó-**_

Los dos días para que el torneo llegase pasaron rápidamente, Korra no volvió a distraerse e hizo lo que pudo para compensar el tiempo que estuvo sin practicar como es debidamente. Pasaron las horas y comenzó la primera ronda, su adversario no era nada fácil, había luchado contra Lu Zhan hace años atrás, este año se veía atemorizante y muy musculosa, pero iba a ganar, debía ganar.

-Korra: _**Por Asami –Pensó-**_

La pelea era intensa, Lu sabe esquivar muy bien todos los golpes de Korra, la defensa de Korra es potente pero en cualquier momento iba a bajar la guardia para sentarle un golpe aunque no encontraba un espacio para lograrlo, constantes patadas y azotes le daban para romper su dura defensa hasta que un golpe bajo le fue acertado en la boca del estómago provocando que cayera y el bando enemigo consiguiera puntos a su favor, Korra tratando de recuperar el aire observa al shushin y los fukushin, observa a las gradas buscando a sus amigos cuando logra visualizar una figura con muchas curvas, de tez blanca como la nieve, con una mirada preocupada, con un letrero que dice "Fan #1 de Korra" haciendo sonrojar a esta pero dándole energía suficiente para continuar su pelea, ahora más que nunca estaba motivada, Lu podía ver como si el fuego saliera de los ojos de ella, la determinación estaba en Korra.

-Korra: _**Ganaré este torneo en tu nombre –Pensó y la miraba a lo lejos regalándole una sonrisa que Asami sabía que era para ella, devolviéndoselo con un beso en el aire sensual-**_

El tiempo corría, se podía ver como el tiempo de pelea disminuye, Lu es excelente esquivando pero Korra tuvo una idea, en vez de ir contra ella, que ella vaya por Korra, la provocaba viendo sus patrones de ataque para poder saber sus puntos débiles, gran error de Lu Zhan, trató de dar un golpe al abdomen de Korra dándole la oportunidad para bloquearlo usando el shotei otoshi uke con un acto rápido para tomar su muñeca y velozmente dar una patada giratoria que es esquivada por Lu pero Korra se agacha ante la predecible patada frontal de su contrincante tomándola con una mano del tobillo entorpeciendo su paso y provocando su caída para girarla de espalda y sestarle un golpe en esta, el tiempo se terminó, Lu 4, Korra 6, estuvo cerca de no ganar la primera ronda, pero ahora, ella estaba que arde, no iba a perder por nada de este mundo, en la siguiente ronda Kuvira debe salir al combate, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que debió hacer antes.

-Korra: Kuvira, suerte –Le da una sincera sonrisa de medio lado- gracias por todo –Se sonroja-

-Kuvira: Siempre te voy a molestar cada que la eches a perder –Le da una palmada en el hombro y se va directo a su enfrentamiento pero se paró en seco- ella te está esperando, se le ve impaciente por verte –Se marchó-

Korra salió corriendo a buscar a Asami, encontrándola con Mako besándola, fue doloroso pero no se iba a rendir, por más que se merezca el rechazo de ella.

-Korra: Asami, ¿tienes un tiempo? –Dice un poco enfadada-

-Asami: Disculpa Korra –Dice zafándose del agarre de su novio-

-Mako: Korra estuviste grandiosa, por un momento juraba que estabas decaída pero cambiaste al último instante, ¡estabas en llamas! –Gritaba entusiasmado-

-Korra: Gracias amigo –Dijo motivada por las palabras de su amigo- me la llevaré un momento, ¿sí?

-Mako: Pero no te la lleves mucho tiempo que tengo cosas pendientes con ella –Le guiña un ojo haciéndolas enojar a ambas-

-Korra: Si, claro –Dice con una cara torcida- vamos Asami –La toma de la mano y se la lleva a un lugar solitario-

-Asami: ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo sin soltar su agarre-

-Korra: Asami…-Le mira con una mirada apasionada que hipnotiza a la mujer de cabello azabache- sólo diré esto, mi pasión es el karate por lo tanto este torneo está dedicado a ti –Dijo con una voz sensual y decidida mirándola con ojos brillantes y fulminantes sonrojada hasta las orejas- sé que estás con Mako, puedes rechazarme yo lo entenderé pero quiero que sepas que…-Es interrumpida por una sensación de placer que le invade el cuerpo, como si hubiera un canal entre ellas para transmitirse sus sentimientos mutuamente, ese canal cálido, suave y perfecto, un beso-

-Asami: Korra –La abraza con fuerza y toma su cabeza para ponerla en su hombro- soy tan feliz en este momento –Dice entre sollozos-

Mientras tanto escondido, se encontraba un Bolín a punto de escupir su refresco de cola con un chico de ojos miel estupefacto portador de una bufanda roja, ¿qué va a suceder?


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí Mek :'D ¡les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten! ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! Realmente se los agradecería :$**

 _ **Capítulo 5: Ella es mía.**_

-Korra: Asami… ¿Qué sucederá con Mako? –Dice apartándola- digo, **me gustas** mucho pero él es mi amigo –Dijo preocupada-

En ese momento se escuchan pasos lentos pero fuertes.

-Mako: Ella se vendrá conmigo –Dice inexpresivo sus ojos estuviesen sin vida-

-Asami: ¡Mako!, realmente lo siento pero…-Siente una presión en su muñeca que la lastima- ¡suéltame! Me estás lastimando –Le mira agresiva-

-Korra: Espérate ahí –Empuja a Mako y sostiene a Asami de la cintura- trátala bien –Dice enojada-

-Mako: _**No quiero perderla…Vamos contrólate… no quiero volver a ser rechazado…-Pensó-**_ Vamos Korra tú no eres así –Lanza una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿No ves que lo mío con Asami es puro y sin igual?, así es el orden de la **naturaleza** o ¿es que lo has olvidado? –Camina alrededor de esta- tan sólo estás confundida y crees amarla, seguro no ha habido alguien que te enamore y te sientes defraudada de los hombres y tratas de taparte con las mujeres en busca de consuelo –Se ríe- ¿Acaso no has recibido suficiente pene? –Pone sus manos en sus bolsillos cuando siente un dolor inmenso en su cara-

-Asami: ¡Bolín! –Observa como Bolín es golpeado de regreso por Mako-

-Bolín: ¡No voy a permitir que hables así de Korra! ¡Aunque seas mi hermano eres un idiota por decir eso! –Empieza a pelear contra su hermano-

Korra se hallaba paralizada contemplado como Asami trataba de detener la pelea de los hermanos, ¿Será de verdad lo que dijo él? ¿Será que enamorarse de tu mismo sexo es sólo por consuelo de no recibir nada del opuesto? ¿La naturaleza es algo que no se puede evitar?

-Korra: _**Estás volviendo a dudar –Pensó-**_ Mako –Se adentra en medio de la pelea deteniendo en seco un puño que iba directo a la cara de Bolín y lo mira efusivamente- Es cierto, la naturaleza tiene un orden pero ¿sabes qué?, olvidaste que cada persona tiene su propia **naturaleza** y esta es mi naturaleza, ¿acaso tienes más pene que cerebro o careces de ambos?, si estoy segura de mi amor por Asami incluso luego de haber hecho todo lo que hice contigo, ¿no te dice que mi verdadera forma está con ella?, no recuerdo haber nacido con un manual que me diga cómo debo vivir –Mira como Mako trata de llevarse a Asami y la morena golpea la mano del chico soltando el agarre con Asami- he decidido que quiero vivir de esta forma, sin dudar, si no te gusta no me importa, pero **ella es mía** –Esas últimas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en la chica de ojos esmeralda e hizo sonreír a su musculoso amigo, sin embargo, Mako estaba cegado por la frustración-

-Asami: Mako sé que te he hecho daño, no debí besarte sólo porque Korra me dijo que me fuese contigo…-Dijo cabizbaja-

-Mako: Entonces fue porque Korra te dijo –Intentó contener sus lágrimas- Korra…Si no… _**¿Por qué nunca chica me quiere? –Pensó-**_ me entregas a Asami, le diré a toda tu familia sobre esto –Dice amenazador, sabiendo que aunque Korra esté decidida en ella sigue ese temor perseverante de que sus cercanos la odien por ello, él la conoce y sabe leerla a la perfección como si se tratase de un libro-

Asami estaba en la cuerda floja, por su impulsividad ahora estaba a punto de caer, su alrededor se desmorona poco a poco, podía ver que Korra sudaba por los nervios y notaba lo fuerte que se mordía el labio hasta que empezó a salir una gota de sangre, la mirada de Korra era como si por dentro hubiese una lucha entre su corazón y su mente, Asami sólo podía sonreír y agradecer lo mucho que Korra se esfuerza por ella pero no la iba a hacer sufrir así.

-Korra: Yo…-Cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta que escucha como la heredera empieza a hablar con un tono firme-

-Asami: Está bien Mako, déjala, estaré contigo pero no arruines su relación familiar sólo por esto –Lo toma del brazo y le da un último vistazo a la morena, sonriéndole aunque ella sabía que Asami sólo la protegía, Asami sabe que no todos son como su padre de comprensivo, ¿si no aceptan a Korra y por ello su relación familiar se vuelve desastrosa?, no quería que Korra viviera de una forma cruel sólo por ella, una vez más, Korra es protegida.

-Korra: _**Primero Kuvira, Bolín y ahora Asami, se karateca no es sólo defenderse físicamente, también espiritualmente, ¿hasta cuando dejaré de ser tan cobarde y dejaré que todos reciban los golpes por mi? –Pensó-**_ Esperen…-Es interrumpida por su sensei que le indica que es la siguiente ronda y debe ir a combatir-

-Mako: Iré a sentarme, vamos **mi amor** –Dice con un tono seductor-

-Asami: Vamos…-Dice asqueada-

-Korra: -Toma la mano de Asami causando que Mako se celara pero lo ignoró haciéndolo enojar más- al menos quédate a mirar las peleas en caso de que él quiera irse, por favor, es lo único que te voy a pedir, como te dije antes, mi pasión es el karate así que este torneo reflejará lo arrepentida que estoy y todo el amor que te quiero dar, no me rendiré ante este patán que decía ser mi amigo –Le besa la comisura de la mano-

-Mako: Sigo aquí –Dice levantando la mano-

-Korra: A nadie le importa –Se marcha-

Ronda tras ronda ganada, Korra sudaba la gota gorda, pero debía resistir, de alguna manera debía **demostrar** lo mucho que quiere a Asami, hoy se llevará el primer lugar sin duda alguna, muchos darán anillos de compromiso pero para Korra, ese trofeo era como su anillo o en dado caso como un collar de compromiso tallado a mano tradicional de la tribu de donde ella nació pero eso ya sería otro nivel, algunas peleas se le hacían fáciles pero otras llegaba a pasarlas por el borde, este año la competencia era realmente dura.

 _ **-Mientras tanto por parte de Asami-**_

-Mako: ¿Esta noche quisieras venir a mi casa? –Dice mientras toma la mano de la mujer-

-Asami: No –Retira su mano provocando que Mako se entristezca- ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso Mako? Y yo que pensaba que eras buena persona –Dijo decepcionada-

-Mako: Yo tampoco sé por qué hice eso…-Dijo sincero provocando confusión a la ingeniero- es…Es envidia supongo…-Dijo sinceramente- déjame explicarte…-Dice en lo que Asami lo escucha atentamente-

 **-Flash back-**

-Mako: ¡Korra estuviste genial! –Decía feliz mientras le daba una bebida para que se refrescara la morena-

-Korra: ¡Gracias! –Lo abraza y le regala una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado- ¡a pesar que era una exhibición fue bastante genial!

En ese momento empiezan a llegar hordas de mujeres y hombres que desean tomarse fotos con Korra y varias chicas como chicos le pedían su número a lo que esta gentilmente los rechazaba.

-Mako: Una vida muy dura, ¿cierto? –Se ríe-

-Korra: Un poco –Le guiña- ¿Hoy no te ibas a declarar a Sabrina? –Pregunta con una mirada inocente-

-Mako: Si, ¿por?

-Korra: Es que viene por allá atrás –Dice mirando a una chica rubia ojos miel, pecosa y de tez blanca acercándose veloz hacia ellos muy sonriente-

-Sabrina: Hola Mako –Le besa la mejilla- Korra, ¿cierto?

-Korra: Si –Sonríe-

-Sabrina: Estuviste fantástica ahí, tienes unos músculos excelentes –Dice empezando a tocar el abdomen de Korra incomodándola- me encantaría poder salir contigo más adelante –Se sostiene del brazo de la morena ubicándolo entre sus senos, haciendo estallar en total rubor a Korra y dejando a Mako boquiabierto-

-Mako: Sab, ¿Qué ocurre? –Dice curioso-

-Sabrina: Es que tu amiga me gusta mucho, desde la primera vez que la vi, quería llegar a ella y ya que ere su mejor amigo fue la mejor opción –Al decir eso trata de besar a la morena pero esta la aleja agresivamente y va directo a tomar la mano del chico de bufanda quién empezaba a llorar-¿qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo? Oh, vamos cariño deberías saber que ella es todo un bombón, tampoco es que dije que quería estar contigo así que no veo el porqué enojarse, espera… ¿Acaso eres el chico fracasado? –Se empieza a reír en carcajadas-

-Korra: ¿Chico fracasado? –Dice sin entender-

-Sabrina: Así es mi amor, no me di cuenta pero su reacción me lo dijo todo, cariño absolutamente todas las que él quiere ligarse resultan ser lesbianas que van detrás de ti bombón –Dice relamiéndose y provocando asco hacia Korra- él es sólo un juguete pero como que sus bobas esperanzas le hacen creer que una está interesada en él, pero para que lo sepas –Se acerca y le susurra en el oído a la morena- yo nunca le di una esperanza…Así que soy toda tuya…-Dice pegando sus pechos en la mano de la morena y esta retrocede-

-Korra: Me das asco, eres toda una perra –Dice furiosa a lo que mira como Mako se retira- ¡Mako! –Toma de su brazo-

-Mako: Lo siento Korra, hoy quiero estar solo…-Se le derrama una lágrima y procede a irse-

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Mako: -Rompe a llorar- Por eso he actuado como un imbécil…Todas siempre me utilizan, todas siempre van detrás de ella, todas eran unas perras…Pero cuando te vi, lo genial, sencilla y humilde que eres quise intentarlo contigo…-Siente como Asami le da un fuerte abrazo y él corresponde dicho afecto- pero cuando dijiste que fue por Korra me volví a sentir utilizado…Soy un idiota, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta con las diferentes actitudes que Korra tomaba cuando yo estaba contigo o cuando pasó lo del estacionamiento?, simplemente quise seguir siendo ciego antes que ver las cosas como son…Ahora seguro ella me odia igual que tú…Pero me lo merezco, yo soy desde el principio quien se ha estado metiendo entre ustedes…-Tapa su rostro con sus manos y sigue llorando-

-Asami: Ellas eran realmente despreciables…Mako de verdad te pido perdón por haberte hecho esto…Me dejé llevar por el momento y te he herido a ti como seguro la he herido a ella pero lo siento…Yo la quiero a ella no a ti, sólo quiero una amistad, ¿sí? -Pregunta nerviosa-

-Mako: Está bien Asami –Dice secándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír- ustedes iban bien pero yo fui quien se atravesó.

-Asami: No, estás equivocado, tú le diste coraje a ella, si no fuera por todo esto ella seguiría dudando no estaría tan decidida como ahora, tan sólo mírala dando lo mejor de sí en ese combate siento como si yo pudiera darle mis energías y ella me transmitiera sus sentimientos, es algo tan perfecto…-Posa su mano en su pecho sonrojada por los latidos acelerados de su corazón-

-Mako: Prométeme algo –Dijo serio mirando a Korra batallar entregando su corazón en ello haciéndolo sonreír-

-Asami: Dime.

-Mako: Prométeme que la vas a cuidar por más ella sea una cabezota –Se ríe y cierra los ojos agachando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos-

-Asami: Lo prometo, para ser más profundos lo juro –Extiende su mano con el dedo meñique-

-Mako: Cuento contigo Asami –Entrelaza su dedo meñique con el de la heredera y comparten una cálida sonrisa-

 _ **-Mientras por el lado de Korra-**_

Esta es la última batalla, de esta depende que todos los golpes que ha tenido que recibir y todo lo que ha tenido que sobrevivir para llegar hasta este punto hayan valido la pena, ya no es por diversión, ahora esto es por pasión, esa pasión tiene nombre, apellido y unos hermosos ojos verdes con unos labios pintados de rojo.

-Korra: Estoy emocionada por la persona que será mi siguiente adversario –Sonríe-

-Opal: Y yo creo que a mi rival le va a costar derrotarme –Se ríe- ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo! –La abraza-pero no es momento para reencuentros –Asume una posición defensiva dándoles la señal para que empiece la pelea-

-Korra: Se ve que has mejorado mucho –Dice esquivando una patada giratoria-

-Opal: Tú no te quedas atrás después de todo tú me enseñaste –Dijo esquivando varios golpes seguidos-

Korra trataba de crear huecos para romper la defensiva de Opal, un instante Korra logra engañar a Opal con un falso movimiento para que hiciera una defensiva bloqueando por arriba dejando su abdomen y piernas desprotegidas, Korra se movió fugaz deslizando su pie para hacer tropezar a Opal pero Opal reaccionó al momento chocando contra el suelo para levantarse como si sus brazos fueran un resorte formando una patada al aire y quedando de pie, el tiempo era muy limitado, 10 segundos para que una de las dos salga victoriosa, en una sonrisa sincronizada ambas corrieron contra sí, en un golpe definitivo, Korra saltó con su puño por delante y su otro brazo haciendo defensa, Opal saltó con una patada voladora.

5 segundos…

-Asami: ¡Korra! –Gritó preocupada entre las gradas-

-Mako: ¡Korra! –Decía con todas sus fuerzas-

-Bolín: ¡Korra! ¡Opal te ves hermosa! –Gritaba mientras Asami y Mako se golpeaban el rostro-

El público aclamaba y gritaba con ferocidad "¡OPAL! ¡OPAL!"

-Korra: Fue una batalla justa aunque me duele la cara –Decía frotándose la mejilla-

-Opal: Me divertí demasiado –La abraza-

-Korra: Es raro pero no me siento triste y colérica, di mi corazón en esto…Espero mis sentimientos le hayan llegado –Susurró-

En la entrega de premios Korra obtuvo el segundo lugar, no estaba mal, aunque su meta era ser el primer lugar, pero ese trofeo de 2do lugar lo miraba con cariño, años anteriores sólo luchaba por su amor al deporte, nunca tuvo otro propósito o objetivo como ese, pero por primera vez luchó en nombre de alguien que desea con todo su corazón, su cuerpo y alma lo dieron todo, se sentía más orgullosa que nunca.

-Korra: _**Ser el primer lugar no necesariamente significa haberlo dado todo, el puesto en el que uno esté también indica lo que uno ha luchado –Pensó mirando su reflejo en el trofeo-**_ ¡Asami! –Gritaba a lo lejos- ¿podemos hablar?

-Asami: Por supuesto –Dijo sabiendo lo que significaba y todos los demás se marcharon para dejarlas a solas-

-Korra: No es el primer lugar pero quiero que lo tengas –Dijo extendiéndole el trofeo- ahí no sólo está mi esfuerzo, está mi corazón, mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo, ahí están todos los sentimientos que he querido transmitirte desde el momento en que te vi por la ventana del Dojo –Declaró sonrojada pero con una sonrisa honesta-

-Asami: Veo que me espiabas –Dijo alzando una ceja a punto de hacer explotar a la morena, se acercó hasta Korra y la besó con mucho amor- sentí todo lo que me entregabas durante tus peleas, también te estuve entregando mis energías, atesoraré este trofeo con todo mi ser –Dijo abrazando el trofeo-

-Korra: Sé que estás con Mako así que me retiraré…No vuelvas a be…-Es interrumpida por la heredera-

-Asami: Mako y yo conversamos, fueron muchas cosas que te explicaré luego, pero él y yo no somos nada ¿sí? –Toma la mano de la morena y entrelazan sus dedos, se dirigen a la salida pero ahí Tenzin, Pema, Kya, Lin, Meelo, Jinora e Ikki las atrapan-

-Tenzin: ¿Korra se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?

-Korra: Tenzin yo –Dijo asustada-

-Asami: No es lo que parece señor…-Soltó el agarre-

-Pema: Korra estamos muy molestos contigo –Dijo firmemente-

-Korra: Yo…Yo…-Estaba en shock-

-Kya: Claro que si –Dijo cruzada de brazos-

-Lin: Yo no sabía nada pero bueno –Dijo sin interés-

-Tenzin: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tienes novia? Ahora debo hacer la cena esta noche porque Pema me dijo que si era chica yo hacía la cena y que si era chico ella debía hacerme masaje en los pies todas las noches.

Korra ya no entendía nada, ni siquiera Asami lograba comprenderlo.

-Korra: ¿No están decepcionados? –Decía boquiabierta-

-Tenzin: Para nada…Ese día que no me contaste supe que mentías con tus historias, lo conversé con Pema y me dijo que podría ser sobre una chica, Korra creo que debimos decírtelo antes a pesar que era extremadamente obvio –Dijo rascándose su barba- Kya y Lin son novias, así que sería absurdo enojarnos por ello –Decía mientras Pema lo abrazaba-

-Meelo: Oye muñeca –Dijo en tono coqueto acercándose a Asami- En vez de una terca como Korra ¿por qué no te vienes al paraíso del gran Meelo?

-Ikki: ¿Cómo se conocieron Korra y tú? ¿Sabes que eres muy bonita? ¿Korra besa bien? ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado? ¿Qué clase de perfume usas? ¿Korra siendo romántica es un asco? –Decía frenéticamente como un radio averiado en lo que Korra le tapaba la boca porque la tenía hasta la coronilla-

-Jinora: Ten cuidado, es muy impulsiva y celosa aunque no lo admita, en las noches se le escuchaba decir "Mako devuélveme a mi Asami o te tiro al río", para que se callara tuve que meterle crema batida en la boca –Decía riéndose con Asami-

-Korra: ¡Así que fuiste tú! –Decía luchando con Jinora haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente-

-Asami: -Mira anonada la escena que tiene delante de sus ojos y empieza a estallar en carcajadas, dejando a la morena con una extensa sonrisa de tarada enamorada- Tu familia es genial cariño –Decía tomándole el brazo a Korra, derritiéndose internamente por sentir sus músculos-

Todos contemplaban la escena con ternura, dejando el lugar sólo pero con un empujón de Pema.

-Pema: Cariño hoy vendrán Lin, Bumi y Kya a la casa así que usaremos tu cuarto para dormir –Decía seria pero internamente divertida-

-Korra: ¡¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?! –Dijo con ojos saltones-

-Pema: No creo que Asami tenga su casa ocupada, ¿cierto? –Dijo regalándole un guiño-

-Asami: -Se sonroja ante la petición de Pema- Claro…Korra puede quedarse en mi casa…-Decía jugando con sus dedos-

-Pema: ¡Excelente! ¡Cuídense! –Sale disparada del lugar-

-Asami: Vamos a la mansión de mi padre ya que me estoy quedando ahí, aunque él no se va a encontrar esta noche así que no te preocupes por si te inquieta eso…-Decía tímida y siente como la rodean por la cintura y le susurran-

-Korra: Estaré mejor así, quiero reparar todo lo malo que he hecho –Dijo en un tono excitante-

En el camino estuvieron compartiendo caricias y besos en las paradas por los semáforos, al llegar a la mansión Sato, Korra y Asami llegaron como pudieron al cuarto, se fundían en un beso profundo, lleno de sentimientos pero esta noche ellas deseaban más, se querían complemente tanto en cuerpo como alma, el deseo las invadía, sentimientos que estuvieron reprimidos querían salir a flote lo más rápido posible, el calor aumentaba, Korra estaba sentada en la cama de Asami mientras la heredera estaba sentada encima de la morena besándola, rodeando su cuello de forma excitante y pasando sus dedos entre la cabellera castaña de Korra.

-Korra: Asami –Suspiró excitando a la ingeniero-

-Asami: Korra –Susurra sensualmente dejando caer a la morena en su cama quedando arriba de ella y empieza a besar su cuello con unas cuantas lamidas-

-Korra: Ah –Gimió- Asami –Decía entre suspiros que la excitaban más y aumentaba la frecuencia de sus lamidas y unas pocas mordidas al cuello de la morena-

Korra sentía su área humedecerse más, Asami sabía moverse a la perfección, si incluso con tomarle la mano ya la hacía explotar, con esto Korra estaba segura que se iba a morir de placer, no se iba a quedar atrás, claro que no.

-Korra: -Se gira para quedar encima de Asami- Cariño, esta noche apenas empieza –Y se funden en un beso profundo lleno de amor con una guerra de lenguas luchando por el dominio del beso-

 **Como soy muy mala lo dejaré hasta aquí por hoy :D no se preocupen, apenas esa noche empieza como dijo Korra ;3 mañana les traeré lemon, super lemon, lemon del lemon, hahaha okay ya, les daré lemon :$ bueno…¡Viendo la hora creo que quiero decir que se los traeré en varias horas! Hahaha yo seguía pensando que era miércoles :'D, tengan una bonita noche :$ apenas empecé a calentar a esas dos 7u7…Mek los lovea :$**


End file.
